Breaking the Ice with a Kiss
by SmashMaster9000
Summary: Bored as hell, Coco decides to strike up a conversation with the only other girl on Team CFVY, which leads to them discussing their opinions on their male teammates, learning more about each other, and something neither one of them expected from just talking. Rated M for: Strong Language, Sexual Themes & Sexuality, and Adult Content. 18 only. CrossHares/Chocolate Bunny.
1. Chapter 1: Simple Small Talk

**Chapter 1: Simple Small Talk**

"Ugh," Coco let out as she fell back onto her bed in complete and utter boredom.

It had been a week since she and her team helped defend Vale from a large Grimm attack, and since then, nothing has happened. While the long prepared for Vytal Festival will begin in a couple weeks, along with its famed tournament, it was still too long of a wait for her to be doing nothing. She wanted something to happen so badly. Sparing had quickly become boring, taking on and down first years like nothing. Plus she believed she had trained enough to take the gold. She couldn't go shopping like she would when normally bored since her favorite store got demolished during the attack last week. She would even accept schoolwork at this point, if Goodwitch hadn't lessened the amount she handed out to allow students time to train with the tournament so near.

She looked up and around her mostly empty dorm room. Yatsuhashi was with that blonde from Team RWBY, said that she wanted to spar with him after seeing him in action in Vale and that he would be happy to. Fox was... wherever he goes. She hardly knew anything about him other than him being blind and used his aura to see his surroundings, and she never really pried into his personal life. She just let him do him. Which left her alone with the only other girl on her team. Looking to her left, Coco saw her there, sitting at her desk, reading some kind of book. The brown haired rabbit faunus.

'Velvet,' she thought.

Unlike Fox who she knew next to nothing about and Yatsuhashi who she only knew a bit of, Coco actually knew quite a bit about the faunus. She loved reading and photography, had a sweet tooth for anything chocolate, and she's an only child so she never felt a need for attention or overlooked. And that was just a minimum of what she knew. She was just always more expressive and open than the guys. That's what Coco liked about her. With nothing better to do, she decided why not strike up a conversation between them. So she said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Do you think Fox is hot?" she asked so casually.

Coco almost thought that Velvet had missed her question, as a good three seconds passed before she looked up from her book. She stared at Coco for a solid second before blinking twice, shaking her head back to reality.

"What?" Velvet questioned, tilting her head with a confused look upon her.

"Do you think Fox is hot?" Coco repeated the question.

The air had become momentarily silent as Velvet just sat there, staring at Coco. Several seconds passed by as Coco waited for a response from the faunus girl.

"Um, not really. I mean, he does have a level of attractiveness, but not hot," Velvet tried to soften the blow as not to discredit Fox, "To me anyways. Why? Do you like him?"

"Mmm, no. He's good looking for sure, but I couldn't date him," Coco responded, "Not because he's blind or anything, but because he's so quiet. You've seen how he rarely talks."

"Yeah, he's never one to start," the faunus agreed, "But at least he's a nice guy."

"So, what about Yatsuhashi?" Coco brought up, "Got a thing for him?"

"Ugh! No! Yatsuhashi's like a big brother to me," Velvet answered with a small hint of disgust at the thought, "Besides, he's not really my type."

That word. Type. The mere mention of it brought a thought to Coco's mind. Despite all she knew of the faunus, she had never heard her use that word like that. Pulling herself to sit up, Coco lowered her shades so Velvet could see her eyes looking at her.

"So, if not pretty boy Fox or big muscles Yatsu," she said in a semi-interrogation tone with a small sly smile forming, "what exactly is your 'type', Ms. Scarlatina?"

"I... I don't know," the faunus nervously replied.

"If you don't know what your type is, how do you know they aren't your type?" Coco pressed on.

"They just aren't, okay," Velvet tried to avoid the question by hiding her face behind her book.

"Come on, Velvet," Coco tried to get her to open up, "What kind of guys do you like?"

From behind her book, Coco could hear Velvet mumbled her answer as most inaudible as she could make it. Unable to make it out, Coco knew Velvet was trying to hide something from her and she was going to find out what.

"What was that?" Coco asked for clarity.

Velvet lowered her book to look at her leader staring back at her. Once again she made a mumbling sound, this time a little more audible, but Coco still could't make out what she was saying.

"Velvet," Coco said with a serious tone and cold stare.

The rabbit faunus removed the book from covering her mouth.

"I don't," she said avoiding making eye contact.

"Don't what?" Coco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I... I don't like guys," Velvet clearly answered looking up at her team leader with red coating her face.

"Oh... Oh!" Coco merely responded, now understanding what Velvet just admitted to being and why she was avoiding the question, "So... you're a carpet muncher?"

"What do you mean carpet munch-" Velvet stopped herself once she realized what Coco just accused her of doing, her eyes widening and cheeks glowing red, "Coco!"

"I'm just fucking with you Velv," Coco started, "No, wait, you'd probably enjoy that."

"Coco! Stop it!" Velvet shouted, closing her eyes while her face getting even redder.

Coco busted out laughing, unable to contain herself after seeing the look on Velvet's face. She held onto her stomach as her constant expelling of air caused it to hurt.

"Okay, I got like three more," Coco said with still traces of laughter, "Can I just run through them real qui-"

"No!" Velvet denied.

For the next five to ten minutes, Team CFVY's room was filled with the insane laughter of their leader. After what seemed like forever to Velvet, Coco eventually started to come down from her laughing fit. After the laughter died, she coughed for a few seconds, now suffering the after effects.

"Ugh, I always forget how much it hurts," Coco stated before completely regaining her composure, removing her glasses so Coco could see her eyes, "So... You're gay... Are you sure?"

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure," Velvet admitted, "I've never been attracted to guys. I thought I just hadn't met one I liked yet, but then..."

"Then you had feelings for a girl," Coco finished for her, "Right?"

"I _have_ feelings for a girl," Velvet corrected.

"Oh, I see," Coco noted, "Have you ever... done anything with this girl?"

"No, she doesn't know I how I feel about her," she said with a hint of disappointment.

"Look, Velvet, it's okay to be unsure about something like this," Coco comforted "Not all of us figure ourselves out so easily."

Velvet looked up at Coco when she heard that. Us. Coco saw the look on her face and knew she had heard her, making a questioning look. Coco simply nodded to her to confirm her suspicions.

"You," Velvet plainly said, eyes wide, "You're..."

"Bi," Coco once again finished, "Yes, I'm a bisexual."

Velvet fell back against her chair. Dumbstruck at what had happened. Within the span of thirty minutes, she had gone from simply reading her book, telling her friend about her unknown sexuality, and then it turned around with said friend revealing to her that she was bi. That half hour turned this relatively average and kinda boring day into one of the strangest days of her life for sure.

"So, how did you," Velvet hesitated, trying to think of the right way to put it, "Find out?"

"Well for starters, I have always been attracted to guys, I knew that much for sure, and for a long time it seemed like that was it," Coco started off, "But a couple years before I came to Beacon, I went to Flare Academy with a friend of mine. Apparently she had a great deal of trust in me, because one day she told me that she had no attraction to guys, but was curious about girls. After a bit of talking, we came to the conclusion that the only to make sure what she liked was to experiment a bit. And, well, I kinda let myself be her test run, and we kissed... for like a long time. And I liked it. A lot."

"So, in an attempt to help your friend see if she was gay, you found out you liked girls just as much as boys?" Velvet recapped.

"Well, I wouldn't say 'as much', maybe just a little bit more," Coco clarified, "But yeah, I like both guys and chicks."

Velvet couldn't believe it. Previously, she had always thought her leader had her eyes set on Fox by how much she often teased by smacking his backside during and after a mission. Perhaps she merely liked him in a physical sense. Now, she couldn't stop creating several mental images of her leader with another girl. Some were of friends, some of completely made up people. Some as tamed as holding hands and cuddling, while others were of them kissing and of doing things she never thought her mind could think of. The mere thought of it was enough to make her feel embarrassed, making her face heat up and turn red again.

"Um... what's it like?" she nervously asked, earning a raised eyebrow, "Kissing a girl?"

"Hmm, I guess like kissing a guy, but like, gentler and softer" Coco tried her best to answer, "It's hard to explain. Just something best to experience."

The comparison between the sexes didn't help Velvet much. The problem with never being attracted to boys was that she never dated one before, and therefore never kissed one either. Actually, despite her parents, she's never kissed anyone before. Admittedly, not much of a chance when you're so unsure of who or what you like. Unknown to Velvet, Coco was watching how her expression started to turn. What was the look of curiosity and embarrassment now bared that of depression. Not wanting to see her friend in such a state, she thought of an idea that may cheer here up. If not, it'll at least shock her out of her melancholy.

"Do you want to try it?"


	2. Chapter 2: Velvet's First Kiss

**Chapter 2: Velvet's First Kiss**

"Do you want to try it?" Coco had just asked in her usual casual nature.

The question was jarring enough to snap Velvet out of her self-induced stupor. For a moment, she looked as if she hadn't heard Coco's question. After a couple seconds, all the blood in her body rushed to her face as it finally registered what Coco had just suggested they do. What made her blush more wasn't the idea of kissing her friend and team leader, but rather that part of her kinda liked the thought. It was enough to make her want to grab her faunus ears and use them to hide her massively embarrassed face. She knew Coco must have known what she was thinking because Velvet could hear her chuckle at her redfaced teammate.

"Velvet, I was only joking" Coco laughed out holding her stomach, as her laughter died down, "Although, if we're being serious, I am open to the idea."

"Are you... Are you sure?" Velvet thought about taking her offer, "I-I don't know, Coco. We're on the same team and if things got weird between us afterwards, it could be bad."

"Well, then how about the girl you like? Who knows, maybe she'll be into it," Coco suggested about the mystery girl, "Who is she anyway? Wait wait, let me guess, it's that busty blonde bombshell from Team RWBY."

"Y-Yang?! N-no! I mean, yeah, she's very attractive but," Velvet nervously replied, "she's not who I like."

"Is it Ruby herself?" Coco asked now out of curiosity, "Sure, she doesn't have her sister's looks, but she's nice and definitely has the cute factor. But that would be weird with her being fifteen and you eighteen."

"No! Ruby's just a friend," Velvet clarified, "And it's not anyone on Team RWBY."

"... It's not the chick with the hammer, is it?" Coco asked with an unsure look to her, "Because she's cool and all, but damn does she need to be put on decaf like three years ago."

"It's you okay!" Velvet shouted out before snapping her eyes open and hands covering her mouth at the realization what she just said out loud.

A long awkward silence filled the dorm. Neither girl said a thing. Coco too shocked and Velvet too scared. Nearly jumping out of her chair, Velvet darted for the door and was about to grab the knob, when she felt her arm being grabbed from behind with a strong enough grip to not only prevent her from moving any further, but also hurt just a tiny bit. She turned around to see Coco with an displeased look upon her.

"Ohoho no you are not just gonna drop that bombshell and run off to leave me here mindfucked!" she said gritting her teeth, pulling Velvet as she moved toward the dorm bathroom, "Just who the hell do you think I am, little miss faunus!?"

As much as she resisted, Velvet was unsuccessful in stopping Coco from practically dragging her on her feet across the room. She released one hand momentarily to turn the bathroom doorknob, her hand returning back to Velvet's arm after struggling to hold her with just one grip. With the door only slightly ajar, Coco pushed the door wide open with her foot before shoving Velvet inside, quickly shutting the door behind her.

"Coco!" Velvet yelled as she unsuccessfully tried to open the door, "Let me out!"

"No can do, sweetheart," Coco denied from behind the door, her grip on the knob and holding the door shut, "We need to talk, and until you're ready to do so, this door does not open."

"You can't hold the door shut forever," Velvet stated in a 'as a matter of fact' tone, "It's only a matter of time before you get tired."

Knowing she was right, Coco removed her scarf from around her neck and tied one end to the bathroom doorknob and the other end to a nearby bed's leg post. The weight of the bed preventing the door from opening as it required the door to open inward in the bathroom.

"You're gonna need to eat and sleep sometime, Velv," Coco stated in the same tone Velvet had a moment ago, "So I suggest you start talking and get this over with."

"Fine, just open the door and we can talk," Velvet told her.

"Yeeaahh, I can't really trust you to not run off after I open the door sooo," Coco admitted, turning around to stand leaning against the door, "Just start talking. I'll be listening through the door."

Knowing there was no other way out of this mess, Velvet sighed in defeat. She too leaned her back against the door, but instead she slid down it to sit on the bathroom floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. Nervously, she took a deep breath before she started.

"Where do I begin?" she thought out loud, "I think about you, a lot actually, in ways you really shouldn't think of a friend."

"I... I see," Coco tried to think of what to say back, "Like how?"

"When I look at you, I can't help but think of despite how strong and great at fighting and leading you are, you can be really fun to be with at times, how... how beautiful you are, and how you're always willing to hear out your teammates, your friends' problems," Velvet let her heart guide her words, "I guess, whenever I see you, I see what I _want_ to be, instead of, well, _me_."

A small moment of silence filled air of the two rooms, before Velvet heard the sound of the bathroom door turning. Velvet stood and backed away from the door as it opened inward toward her, revealing Coco with a truly concerned look upon her face.

"Velvet," she said softly with true worry, "Do you really think that lowly of yourself?"

Not wanting to answer, but also not able to deny it, Velvet simply didn't responded, and instead turned her gaze away from Coco, her rabbit ears drooping down behind her head. Coco sighed before walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind, leaning against it.

"Okay first of all, Velvet, you are beautiful, in more ways than one," Coco started off, getting a small blush and smile from the faunus, "Second, you are fun to be with too. You think I could have fun with the boys on this team? Fox is too quiet and Yatsuhashi is too serious. And do you honestly think you're a bad fighter?"

"Well, why else would you not let me use my weapon?" Velvet asked her leader.

"Well, you don't tend to use your trump card right off the bat," Coco brought up, "You wait for just the right moment, that way it can turn the tide."

"I'm... I'm your trump card?" Velvet asked with a deeper blush at the compliment and was answered with a smile from Coco, "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Velvet, come on, have you looked in a mirror?" Coco sarcastically asked, "You're a solid seven, eight with those cute ears of yours."

Coco knew her words were working as Velvet fiercely blushed and bared a full smile. She couldn't help but smile herself seeing her friend cheered up at the boost of her self-esteem.

"Thank you, Coco," Velvet showed her gratitude.

"You know, my offer still stands," Coco mentioned, getting a confused look from Velvet, "Do you wanna kiss me?"

Velvet didn't respond. She was still too worried to make the choice. Too worried to take a chance. Seeing her unable to make the move she knew she wanted to do, Coco stood straight and walked toward the nervous faunus girl, and merely stretched out her arm and offering her hand to take the lead. While hesitant, Velvet took it, and followed Coco out of the bathroom. As Coco started to walk toward her bed, Velvet let go of her hand to let her continue walking and sit on the edge of the bed.

Coco patted her hand on the spot to her right, inviting Velvet to join her. Slowly but surely, Velvet took smalls steps in Coco's direction. She would take a step, let a second pass by, and then another step, and continued to repeat this process until finally reaching the bed, where she proceeded to sit next her team leader. Her heart pounding, she was sure she was going to pass out from the shortness of breath. Her heart completely stopped for a moment when she felt Coco's hand land on top of her own, and then the remaining hand come up to her chin and move her head to face the other girl.

While Velvet bared a look of complete insecurity and nervousness, Coco bared that expected of one who clearly had experience with this sort of thing. Velvet closed her eyes, her body tensing up from the thoughts flooding her head and heart racing several miles a second. She felt the warm touch of Coco's hand come in contact with her left cheek, causing only more tensing. Breaths started to leave her as it started to get hard to breath. Then, her eyes snapped open when she felt something soft press against her lips.

Her heart stopped only for an instant, as she saw Coco's closed eyelids. Her own eyes slowly closed back and her heart to go back to a more slowed down pace as the initial shock quickly turned into sweet pleasure, as she felt Coco's lips start to move along with her own. This feeling. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Completely indescribable. All she could think about it was how it felt really good, warm, and soft yet firm. Her first kiss. With another girl. Before, the idea sounded preposterous, but now she couldn't want anything else than this. It was too great.

Coco moved the hand she had on Velvet's cheek to the back of her head, pulling her into the kiss more so. Surprisingly, Velvet seemed more than accepting, and Coco was mildly shocked when she felt the pressing of Velvet's tongue against her lips. She granted it access to her mouth as her own tongue made contact with Velvet's. She didn't want to admit it, but Coco was actually getting kinda flustered by the kiss. It felt like her heart sank into her stomach, although she didn't know why. This wasn't her first kiss, or even the first time with another girl. She thought for a second that it might be because it was her first with a faunus, but passed it off as that seemed ridiculous. So, why was it different with Velvet? She had never seen Velvet in a romantic light like she saw her, but now thinking about it, she didn't much mind the idea either.

Her thoughts were disturbed when she felt Velvet position the hand that was on top of her own to behind Velvet's waist while Velvet's hands seemed to travel to Coco's back via under her arms, with Velvet's left hand on her lower back and right on her upper back. Coco had actually been taken back by how forward Velvet had become since they started. It was like their kiss had awoken her inner desires. The two separated their lips with a heavy breath as the desperate need for air had caught up to them.

"So," Coco said before taking a few breaths, "You think you... got yourself figured out now?"

"Yeah... I-I think so..," Velvet replied between pants, "Can... Can we keep going?"

Velvet's question earned a small smirk from Coco, who returned a small peck to Velvet's cheek before removing her beret from her head.

"For as long as you want, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3: Coco's First Love

Author's Note: This chapter was originally half of one, but as the second half is taking longer than expected, this chapter will have to do for now.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Coco's First Love**

Velvet sat at the edge of the bed, waiting patiently and nervously for Coco, who had been in the bathroom for the last ten minutes, preparing herself. Meanwhile, Coco was currently trying to process how they had gotten to this moment in time as she undid and removed her waist cincher. She took a deep breath before lifting up her shirt, as she recalled how they both got to here.

(Earlier)

She had just got done giving Velvet her first kiss, which both of them had clearly shown to enjoy greatly. After a brief moment to get some much needed air, the two of them had continued. During which they managed to find themselves lying back into the bed, with Velvet lying on her back and Coco on top of her with a leg on each side of her. While Velvet had her hands place on Coco's waistline, Coco's were tangled within Velvet's chocolate colored hair, occasionally rubbing one of her rabbit ears, earning a small moan to escape into Coco's mouth.

Coco was enjoying herself, and the moans that came from the young girl under her only gave her more incentive to keep going. That came to a screeching halt when she felt Velvet's finger travel to the edge of her waist cincher. Almost immediately did Coco pull away from their shared kiss and sat straight up, getting a somewhat concerned look from Velvet.

"Coco," Velvet spoke with a nervous tone, "Is something wrong?"

"N-N-No, it's nothing, just," Coco hesitated, trying to think of the right words, "Don't you think we're moving just a bit quicker than we should? I mean, not even an hour ago did you just say how you felt about me. It just seems a bit fast to me."

Velvet did have to admit that it seemed like they were rushing it along. She didn't even know what to call themselves at this point. Sure, she confessed to Coco that she liked her, but Coco didn't say if she felt the same or not. This entire thing was just Coco helping her figure herself out. Yes, Coco clearly liked it, but that didn't mean she was willing to go that far.

"I-I'm sorry, Coco," she apologized, "I just got caught up in the heat of the moment, I didn't even think about how you felt about it. We don't have to go any farther if you're not comfortable with it."

"I-It's fine if you want to, I just want to make sure you do want to," Coco cleared up, "This would be your first time. It should be something special and not just something wasted by testing the waters."

"I've liked you for just about a year now, I think it's safe to say I'm fine with my first time being with you," Velvet admitted, then focusing on Coco's choice words, "Wait, my first time? Isn't it your first time too?"

"Um...," Coco hesitate, not knowing how to say it, "Well..."

"Coco," Velvet said in a serious tone, this time being her turn to give a cold stare

"Okay, so I'm not a virgin, sue me," Coco admitted, "But it was two years ago, and only the one time."

"Well, um...," Velvet responded hesitantly, "What's it like?"

"I... I...," Coco stuttered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Something troubled Velvet. The look on Coco's face. It was one she'd never seen on her before. Usually, her leader was confident, forward, and always held her head up high, never letting anything really get to her. But now, she looked distraught, uneasy, and avoided making direct eye contact with the very faunus girl she had just locked lips with. Coco was startled just a tiny bit when she felt Velvet's left hand grace her right cheek, getting her to look into Velvet's gentle brown eyes.

"Please, Coco. I'm curious," Velvet said with a now more sweet and gentle tone in her voice, "Your first time. What was it like?"

Coco saw how Velvet was just wondering what the experience was like. She couldn't blame her, she had been just the same when she was a virgin. Taking a deep breath, Coco reluctantly gave in to Velvet's request.

"It's... possibly the greatest feeling you can have physically. Your... mind numbing and body trembling as... waves of pleasure sweep over you. I can even remember how at first I felt sick to my stomach before... Before it started to feel so good," Coco thought back to her first time when she was sixteen, beginning to breath heavily at the memory filled her mind, "Which... Is why I regret my first time. Such an experience wasted."

"Did...," Velvet paused, not knowing if she was entering a touchy subject, "Did something happen?"

Coco took another deep breath. This one deeper than the last.

"I... don't have the best track record of relationships," Coco admitted shyly, "I've dated like three guys, but it never went anywhere beyond making out as I dropped them because they honestly didn't interest me enough to go any further. And I did 'date' one girl, but it was really just us experimenting. When we were done, we split on good terms so she could ask out the girl she really liked. And then... there's my last girlfriend... I...," she paused, forcing her words out, "I felt differently about her... So, after a year of dating, of... of being in love... We... We..."

"You two made love to each other," Velvet finished, then put two and two together, "But given the obvious, I guess something happened between you two."

"Not a week later did I... I... saw her, with her arms around some guy and her... tongue down his throat," Coco began choking on her words, ever clear tears now formed in her eyes, "I... I loved her, I gave myself to her... And she just cheated on me like it all meant nothing to her... I... I broke down. Hiding behind the corner, curled up, quietly crying into my arms... I was destroyed. I actually remember being so upset that I called my mother."

"Did she know?" Velvet asked, "About you being bi."

"She knew, and I knew part of her didn't approve," Coco answered and added, "But I was still her little girl, and she loved me, and I knew she was being sincere when she said that she felt sorry I had to go through that. And while I have gone out on dates a few times since, I never actually dated someone since, let alone have sex. I just, I didn't want to go through that again."

Coco was on the verge of falling apart like she had two years ago, never really opening up to anyone outside of family like she just did. She didn't like to think about it, so when having to explain it all, it just got to her. She sat there, watching her pants get stained by the tears falling from her eyes. Any other time of day, she would be pissed for damaging her own clothes, but right now she just didn't care enough to bother. She was caught off guard when she felt two hands lift her face up and then a pair of lips pressing themselves against her own.

This kiss wasn't like the previous lust filled kiss she had shared with Velvet mere minutes ago. Velvet didn't try push her tongue in, nor were her hands grabbing Coco's body to pull her into it, her hands were there to merely hold her head in place. This kiss was less craving and passionate but more sweet and comforting. Lips not moving, just connecting. Coco couldn't help but lean forward into it. She could feel Velvet move her hands to brush the tears out of her closed eyes, as their lips started to move. Just opening and closing around each other, neither moving their tongue, just, sweetly kissing. Coco felt a ping in her chest. Not knowing what it was, just that it was there. It slowly came to a stop as Velvet separated their mouths.

"Coco, I lo... I like you," Velvet said, still holding Coco close, "I would never hurt you like that. I would never hurt anyone I felt so strongly about like that."

"Velvet...," Coco simply said, strangely knowing what Velvet said to be true.

"Now, we don't have to... do that, we don't even have to be anything, this can be all for fun if you want," Velvet clarified with a trace of disappointment in that last bit, "But, I'd be happy if you at least gave me a shot. To see if this goes anywhere."

Coco gave the idea a few seconds of thought. Yes, before all of this, she never thought about Velvet like that, but she couldn't argue against facts. Velvet was sweet, understanding, very beautiful even if she didn't think so, and now, comforting. Would it really all that bad to be with her romantically or even just physically? Coco leaned forward, not for another kiss, but this time she pulled Velvet's chest close to her own as she wrapped her arms to Velvet's back, momentarily resting her head on the faunus' shoulder. Velvet, while taken back for a second, too wrapped her arms around Coco, holding her close as they share the momentary embrace before Coco pulled herself back.

"Just, give me a few minutes to think," she said with a small smile, before planting one small kiss on her lips lasting only an instant, "Okay?"

Velvet responded with a small nod and smile. The two let go of each other, as Coco stood from her spot and made her way to the bathroom, separating herself from Velvet to allow herself to think.


	4. Chapter 4: No Turning Back

Author's Note: The following chapter contains material not suited for those under the age of 18. Reader discretion is advised. For those who are 18 years of age or older, enjoy the long waited chapter and feel free to review.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: No Turning Back**

The bathroom door slowly opened as Coco nervously walks out into the dorm room, fiercely blushing at her appearance. She closes the door behind her, the door making its signature click sound upon shutting, getting Velvet's attention. The rabbit faunus turns her head in the direction toward the sound, only for her to become immensely red faced at Coco's attire, or rather, her lack there of. There stood before Velvet, was an equally reddened Coco, clad in only a black lace bra and panties, leaving little to the imagination. On instinct, Velvet quickly turned her head away, not wanting to stare and make Coco uncomfortable.

"Y-you can look," the nearly naked brunette permitted, as her breathing picked up, making her now slightly moving chest only more noticeable, "If you want, that is."

Given the green light, Velvet took the opportunity to turn her gaze back to the stripped down Coco. She couldn't help but admire her body. Despite her strength to lift and wield her gatling gun, her figure was still quite feminine. With her thin waistline and curves giving her an hourglass shape, Velvet now understood why most guys often stared at Coco as she walked by. The term "head turner" now making more sense to her. Her hips being very provocative, and her breast, while not as big as the likes Yang's or Goodwitch's, Velvet still thought they were perfect in their own right. And then her face, framed beautifully by that dark brown, caramel tipped hair, which was only complimented by her fair skin. She was beautiful. No. Velvet felt like that didn't give enough justice. Lovely? No. Hot? No, that sounded too much like someone just trying to come on to her. The word then popped into her mind.

"You're gorgeous," she compliment, earning an even harder blush from the undressed body in front of her.

Coco slowly made her way to the young faunus who had been waiting for her and was now stunned by her body. She place her hands on her onlookers shoulders, pushing her to lean back into the bed, as Coco herself crawled on top of her, straddling on top of her waist with her legs to each side. It was at this time that Coco actually noticed what the girl underneath her was actually wearing. Rather than her usual combat ready attire, Velvet was dressed in what Coco dubbed her "Lazy day clothes" which consisted of nothing more than a eye catching brown long sleeve sweatshirt and black sweatpants that clung tightly to her skin, topped of with black stockings to keep her feet warm. It got its name from the simple fact that Velvet would wear them on days she didn't plan on doing much.

Coco actually liked these set of clothes more than Velvet's usual ones, just for one reason, that being she thought it framed Velvet's ass nicely, which she had often admired whenever she was given the view. Coco eased her way down, coming face to face with the girl, and pressed her own lips against hers. As the two got back into their passionate kiss, Coco trailed her hands down and took a hold of Velvet's, guiding them to Coco's hips. Coco was mildly shocked when she felt Velvet move them herself to her ass, even more so when she felt them squeeze her. Coco momentarily smirked at Velvet's groping before she herself moved to the rim of Velvet's sweatshirt, pushing it up to expose a bare stomach. As she messaged her hands against it, Coco felt Velvet moan into their kiss, signifying that she was getting turned on.

Her hands then moved around to Velvet's back and traveled up underneath the clothing. While still participating in the kiss which had grown back into using their tongues, Coco was also on a mission with her hands, to find Velvet's bra strap. At first, Coco believe this would be easy, but then it soon became progressively difficult in mere seconds. She traced along Velvet's entire spinal column, reaching up to her neck, but not even a sign of her bra. She completely stopped trying to kiss back at this point, getting more and more frustrated. She thought for a moment that she just skimmed over it, but her fingers never lost contact with Velvet's skin. So where... is... that... damn... strap... If she didn't know better, she'd think that Velvet just didn't have a... A thought popped into her head as she broke away from the kiss.

"Coco?" Velvet questioned why she pulled away from their kiss, seeing Coco with a raised brow.

Coco slowly pulled her hands out from under Velvet's back, now ever suspicious of the rabbit faunus. Coco grabbed onto the rim of Velvet's sweatshirt, and in one swift motion, pulled it up to reveal a pair of uncovered small but perky breast which slightly jiggled at the quick movement.

"Coco!" Velvet yelped at such a bold move, "Don't be so... forceful."

"Well well, no bra, Velvet?" Coco jokingly teased, "Didn't think you'd be one to do something so risque."

"Um, it's just," Velvet tried to explain, "I didn't plan on doing anything other than some reading, and it's more comfortable not to wear one."

Coco couldn't help but just look at them for a bit. They weren't all that big, which she guessed fit their owner. She helped Velvet take off the remainder of her sweatshirt, then continued to stare at the now topless girl's breast. She reached out and grabbed the left one with her right hand, rewarded with an adorable moan from the faunus, with only more moaning when Coco began to fondle the poor girl's petite breast, flicking the nipple with her thumb. She then did the same to the right breast with her left hand, earning yet another moan, now louder and turning into constant moaning as Coco played with the pair, thinking how cute they were, which again she guessed fit right with their owner.

"They're so cute, Velvet, " Coco teased, getting more vigorous with her groping.

"Please... Don't say that... about my boobs..." Velvet said in between her internal moans.

"It's even cute that you call them boobs of all things," Coco continued to tease as she played with the breast.

Another thought entered into Coco's mind. If Velvet had skipped out on wearing a bra, then did that mean she also wasn't... Coco's lips slowly turned into a twisted, devilish smirk which had no pure intention behind it. Letting go of Velvet's left breast, Coco's hand traced its way down her stomach, teasing the skin with her fingers. When she reached the waist of her sweatpants, her hand went along the leg, massaging Velvet's inner thigh, earning yet another, more longer moan. Coco made her way back to the pant waist and then forced her way under the fabric, and quickly made her way in between Velvet's legs, to find a pair of bare lips. Velvet released a moan, louder than any of her others, as she felt her sensitive womanhood make contact with Coco's fingers.

"Ooohhh, Velvet, no panties either?" Coco spoke with a teasingly, and kinda sexy tone Velvet thought, "Since when did you become so... _Naughty_?"

Velvet couldn't stop her own moaning as she felt Coco began to rub her fingers against her nether regions, leaving no option but to fall her head back completely into the bed, arcing her back as she experienced the new sensation. At first it was odd, but it soon turned into ecstasy, as she couldn't stop herself from panting over and over at Coco's assault. Her body felt weak at the feeling, but it was too amazing to stop. Too amazing to want to stop. Her toes curled up and her fingers gripped the bed sheets as she tried to get her bearings.

"Co... Co...," she tried to muster as she rapidly inhaled and exhaled, "C-Coco!"

Coco stopped her finger movements and slid her hand out of Velvet's sweatpants, much to the faunus' disappointment. Instead, Coco moved both her hands to the sides of the sweatpants waistline, grabbing onto the edges. Seeing what she was doing, Velvet lifted her lower body upward, allowing Coco to easily pull them down and off of her, now leaving her now completely nude on the bed, only wearing her black stockings, which Coco thought only added to the lewdness of the scene. She looked at the young girl, admiring her naked form, consisting of petite breast and a bald womanhood. She watched as Velvet tried to cover herself, her face red from both what had happened not a minute ago and from her newly gained nudity. Coco moved closer, removing Velvet's hands from censoring herself as she did, before coming face to face with the girl, caressing her cheeks with her hands and pressing against her lips with her own pair.

"You don't have to hide your body, Velvet," Coco assured, "You're very beautiful, and you have nothing to be ashamed of."

"I... I..," Velvet forced herself to say, "I want to... See you too."

Coco was taken back a little by her forwardness, but smiled none the less at Velvet's request. She reached her arms behind her own back to undo her black lace bra, but as she was about to unhook the strap, an idea came to mind.

"Would you like to take them off?" she offered Velvet, "Or should I do it?"

"I... I'd like to," Velvet nervously responded, "Please."

Coco then took Velvet's hands into her own, guiding them behind her back to find her bra strap. Slowly, but surely, Velvet managed to unhook Coco, who cupped her bra to prevent it from falling only to remove it from sight, giving Velvet an up close and clear view of Coco's now no longer shielded bust. While not shy, Coco was a little unsettled as Velvet just laid there, staring at them wide eyed and red cheeked. Coco came to the conclusion that this must have been the first time Velvet had seen a pair of breast that weren't her own this close and unclothed. Velvet's hands seemed to move toward them on their own, but was halted by Coco's.

"We're not done yet, Velvet," Coco stated before directing them toward her waistline.

Velvet gripped onto the edge of Coco's panties, and as Coco stood up on the bed, they slid down all too easily. Velvet made it her best effort to avoid looking up as Coco stepped out of the undergarment one leg at a time, not wanting to show any form of disrespect to the girl stripping down above her. Velvet placed the piece of cloth aside with her sweatshirt, sweatpants, and Coco's bra, and Coco crouched back down to straddle the girl's waist. Velvet got a small glimpse of Coco's lower half before looking back up. The one thing she noticed was that Coco wasn't bald like herself, but rather neatly shaved, with small specks of brown hair around her lower pair of lips.

"Okay," Coco said simply closing her eyes, "Now you can touch them, Velvet."

Upon being given permission, Velvet began to extend her reach with her now shaking hands, eventually finding their way to Coco's breast. At first contact, Coco couldn't help but release a soft moan at Velvet's touch, almost too quiet to even hear. Meanwhile, Velvet couldn't believe how they felt in her hands. While she had occasionally cupped her own pair, Coco's were just something different, which Velvet thought was likely because hers were bigger than her own. They were soft and surprisingly warm to the touch, only making Velvet want to keep going. Coco tried her best to keep a straight face when she felt Velvet begin to massage her breast, failing miserably as she began panting. It had been so long, she forgot how great it felt to be touched in such a way. She was almost used to Velvet's treatment, until she felt something cold and wet hit her nipple, causing her eyes to snap back open to see Velvet with her mouth and tongue assaulting Coco's left breast.

"V-Velvet," Coco muttered, but Velvet seemingly didn't hear as she continued.

Unable to contain herself and not wanting to be the one to reach her limit first, Coco pushed Velvet off of her chest and back down to the bed. Coco leaned forward to enter yet another deep kiss, holding Velvet down with one hand and rubbing one of her breast with the palm of the other, causing Velvet to moan into the shared kiss. After securing her unintentional dominance, Coco's hands moved to holding the back of Velvet's head, pulling her as close as possible into the kiss, and the other went back to Velvet's lower lips. Velvet let out another series of moans into Coco's mouth and Coco rubbed her fingers against Velvet's womanhood, made easier by the fact that Velvet's lower lips had now become moist.

"Wet already huh," Coco said somewhat surprised, "Well, aren't you in for a ride."

Velvet was about to ask what she meant when she suddenly felt Coco slip a finger inside of her. A small yelp came from the girl, never feeling this before as a wave of emotion swept over her. This was only intensified when she felt Coco's lips press against her neck, turning into licking it and eventually sucking on it. Velvet laid there as she felt Coco's passionate lips and tongue travel down her body. Over her collarbone, taking her time on Velvet's breast to take as much as possible before moving onto her stomach, and to her waist. Velvet's moaning got louder and longer as Coco began to caress Velvet's inner thigh with her lips, only to be shocked wide eyed when she felt Coco's lips press against Velvet's lower pair.

"Coco!" Velvet screamed out, feeling Coco passionately push against her womanhood.

The feeling only heightened when Coco began to use her tongue, licking along the sides and up and down the slit. Velvet's toes curled back up and her fingers once again gripping the bed sheets, her mind becoming numb as her body was thrown into overdrive. Never before had she felt a level of such pure, unadulterated pleasure, physically or emotionally. She knew, somehow, she'd have to make it up to Coco for showing her such a sensation. Meanwhile, Coco was losing herself, as she had soon found herself enjoying the taste of Velvet. She noted how sweet it was, the closest comparison she could make was that of strawberries. Coco took herself one more step further, as she inserted her tongue inside, hearing another loud moan from her victim.

"Coco! Coco! Coco!" Velvet kept shouting out, as her hips began to trust against Coco's mouth on their own, "COCO!"

Velvet felt her body shiver as her hips continued to thrust upward, with a wave of what she could only describe as pure unadulterated ecstasy course throughout her body to her lower lips. Coco quickly covered them with her own mouth, knowing all too well what was coming, as she felt a gush of liquid fire off in her mouth. More and more shot out until Velvet slowly began to calm down, before falling back onto the bed. She took the time to notice its taste was bitter but not half bad. In fact, the more it remained in her mouth, Coco kinda got to enjoy its flavor. Originally about to swallow, a new idea popped into her head. Removing herself from between Velvet's legs, Coco crawled over her body, coming face to face. Coco lowered her head for another welcomed kiss, only to surprise Velvet with the taste of her own juices. After a mild shock, Velvet couldn't help but grow to like the new strange taste, somewhat weirded out knowing it was her own taste, but still getting somewhat turned on by it. She all but wanted more of it before Coco pulled away, swallowing what remained in her mouth.

"Your cum taste great, Velvet," she spoke before wiping her lips of any left over residue, "So good for your first orgasm."

"It... It taste weird," Velvet said between breaths, "But... kinda good."

"You know, it's not very nice that you get all the fun," Coco spoke in mix between sarcastic and sexy, "It's only fair that you return the favor. Please, Velvet."

Velvet knew very well what Coco was doing. She knew she could never refuse something when asked politely. That combined with her now peaked curiosity after tasting her own, there was no way Velvet could possibly turn this down. She nodded in silence and the two of them moved to switch places, with Coco now on her back and legs spread and Velvet staring at her trimmed lips. The sight was somehow both alluring and intimidating to Velvet, causing her to freeze up like a deer caught in the headlights. A couple moments passed with Velvet's gaze stuck on the area between Coco's legs, which earned her a small cough to knock her out of her trace and look back up.

"We don't have all day, Velvet" Coco brought up, "Fox or Yatsuhashi could get back any minute now, so we kinda have to hurry. That is if you want to do this. Do you want to do this?"

"I do, it's just," Velvet replied, pausing as she glanced back down to Coco's slit, "This is new to me. So it's kinda scary."

Velvet continued to eye Coco's slit, ever so nervous and unsure. She jumped a little when she felt Coco's hand place itself on top of her head, reassuring her it was okay. With a small smile, Velvet lowered her head downward, guided by Coco. With Velvet only mere inches from her womanhood, Coco could feel Velvet's breath against her, making her slightly shudder at the feeling and her eyes to close at how surprisingly nice it felt. Her eyes snapped back open upon feeling a wetness grace her lower lips. She looked down and was shocked to see Velvet not just licking her, but as she would put it, going to town on her. Coco sheepishly smiles as she watched the faunus continue to ravish her, before leaning her head back as she re-experienced a feeling she had all but forgotten after two years. She winced in pleasure, feeling Velvet's tongue work over every inch of her and even push her tongue into Coco. As Velvet started getting used to it she only got better as time moved on, so much so that she even got Coco rapidly panting. Coco knew she wasn't going to last much longer, as two years of wait has left her far too longing for it, and with Velvet greatly improving, she was a goner.

"V-V-Velvet," she stuttered out, "I'm.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna.. I'm gonna cum!"

With no response or retort, Coco guessed Velvet was fine with what was about to happen. And so, Coco let herself go, and griping onto Velvet's hair, she pushed the faunus against her opening, and all she had built up over two year was released.

"VELVET!" she screamed out, releasing her orgasm.

While she tried to keep it in her mouth like Coco, Velvet was surprised when her head was pushed down and she couldn't help but cough out what she had when she became overwhelmed. Amidst her coughing, some of Coco's release caught her in the face. Velvet wiped what was one her face off with her fingers, and with now peaked curiosity, took it into her mouth. It tasted differently from her own, but still sweet in its own right. She looked up to see her partner now laid flat on the bed with her arms spread.

"Was I that good?" Velvet asked with a small smile of pride.

"Good?" Coco asked not moving her head to look, "Velvet, you were fucking amazing."

With that response, Velvet's smile got more noticeable. Seeing Coco laid back tired, and now feeling her own exhaustion kick in, Velvet crawled on top of Coco, resting her head on top of the other girls breast. Seeing this, Coco wrapped her left arm around the rabbit faunus, and saw her ears fall backwards in serenity. With eyes heavy and breaths taken, both girls decided to relax for a bit and sleep off their sexual high. And in their euphoric state, the two had forgotten that they both still remained completely naked and fully exposed.

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, but this chapter was harder to right and took a lot longer than expected.


	5. Chapter 5: More Than Friends

**Chapter 5: More Than Friends**

Blindingly bright light shined in Coco's sight as her eyes opened only to wince at the sight. Soon her eyes adjusted themselves to it and she looked to the source of the light, which seemed to be the dorm window. It was the morning sunlight. Coco turned her head toward the clock to see 8:54 AM on it. Her eyes widened momentarily, thinking she was gonna be late for class, but then relaxed when she remembered today was a Saturday. She moved to get up when she felt she was weighed down by something and then looked down to see Velvet lying asleep on top of her, with them both completely naked.

"Holy shit, that wasn't a dream," Coco said under her breath with eyes wide.

Coco remained still as she continued to watch the rabbit faunus sleep peacefully with her head against Coco's chest. She had to admit that Velvet looked really cute sleeping, adorable even. The edges of Coco's mouth curled up seeing her like this. Coco moved her hand to Velvet's head and began to lightly brush Velvet's long brown hair with her fingers. A couple minutes passed before the constant brushing started to sir Velvet awake, as she slowly opened her eyes, and upon seeing Coco she couldn't help but smile at her.

"Hey Cutie," Coco spoke softly to the still slightly dazed Velvet, baring her own smile, "Sleep well?"

"Last night," Velvet started before yawning and rubbing her right eye, "Was that all real?"

"Yes Velv," Coco answered, "Last night was very much real."

"Good," Velvet simply replied before pulling herself up to Coco, giving a small kiss, "I didn't want that to just be a dream. I'm really happy I told you how I feel about you."

"Come on, it's almost nine," Coco stated, rolling Velvet off of her and got out of her bed, "We need to get dressed so the guys don't see us like this."

"AM? You mean we slept through the night together?" Velvet asked before a thought entered her mind, "Oh god, do you think they saw us... like this?!"

"Oh shit," Coco muttered when she realized what Velvet said was actually highly possible.

Coco quickly picked up her undergarments off the floor and slipped them on, then she tossed Velvet her sweatpants and sweatshirt and retreated into the bathroom to retrieve the rest of her clothes. After a good five minutes of dressing, Coco was finishing the final touches of her attire when she heard Velvet's voice call out for her.

"Um, Coco," Velvet called out in a concerning tone.

Coco existed the bathroom, now in her full attire with the exception of her beret and shades, to see a now dressed Velvet standing a few feet away looking at a piece of paper. Coco made her way to Velvet and took the paper out of the girl's hands and looked down at it to see its contents only to be horribly shocked and mortified by what she read.

 _I left this note just to let you know that I had walked in while you two were asleep. I did not mean to intrude, but it was late and I did not think of knocking. My honest mistake. Do not threat, I warned Yatsuhashi to find somewhere else for the night, and I will keep this to myself as it is not my right to tell anyone. So your secret is safe with me, but I do hope one day you will feel comfortable enough to feel like you don't have to hide this from us. We are a team after all._

 _-Fox_

 _P.S. Glad to see you two found someone you hold dear to your hearts and you have my full support. I wish you both the best of luck._

Coco had a strange mix of thoughts and feelings. On one hand she was unnerved and kinda turned off by the thought of Fox seeing her in such a state, much less with Velvet on top of her, but on the other hand it was rather touching to see he was happy for them and that he approved. She honestly didn't know how to handle this. Should she call Fox and let him know she got his message or just shrug it off and act like nothing happened? If she did bring it up it would no doubt be awkward, but if she did nothing... well she didn't know what would happen, but doubted it would be good. She looked to Velvet to see her face baring the same unknowing look she herself had but knew something was on her mind.

"What is it?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"Um, well," Velvet hesitated, "It says we have his support and, um, I was wondering... What are we?"

"What do you mean?" Coco confusingly asked back to the faunus.

"Just curious about what we are now after last night," Velvet explained, "Are we a thing?"

Coco didn't know how to answer the question. Velvet has made it very clear that she has feelings for her, so of course she would like them to be together, but she doesn't feel that same. Sure, Coco thought Velvet was sweet, considerate, smart, cute, always willing to help or just talk if needed, was just real fun to be with, and she had a really adorable little smile and... Coco forgot very quickly where she was going with this.

"I... I don't know Velvet. Look, you're a really great person, and any guy, um girl, would be lucky to have you," Coco spoke honestly, "But we're teammates, friends, and if we have a falling out that can be bad for us. We can fool around all you want, but we just shouldn't have a relationship. I'm sor-"

Coco was cut off when her lips were caught open by Velvet's. Velvet forced a kiss on her, both to keep her from saying anymore and because she wanted to show Coco how much she felt for her. Coco was caught off guard, and while part of her knew she should push Velvet off of her, the other part of her just wanted to let it happen. The second half won her mind over and she kissed back and place her hands on Velvet's waist. Velvet herself moved her hands to caress the sides of Coco's face and hold her in place. She wanted to make this moment last as long as she could. Even Coco didn't want to end it, admitting to herself that it felt real nice to kiss the faunus girl. After a solid minute, the two broke their kiss to breath.

"You don't really mean that, so please don't say it," Velvet pleaded with tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "I get that you don't want a repeat of your last relationship, but I know you want to try. So just... Just give me a chance. Give _us_ a chance. If nothing happens, fine, we can just be friends, but on the off chance something does click between us, I want to take it."

Coco knew very well that Velvet had backed her into a corner. What was she supposed to do? Say no and crush the poor girls spirit? Not a chance. She had no real choice but to give this a shot. But really, it's not like Coco was against it. She just rather not get any high hopes just to have history repeat itself. She told herself that this was Velvet, and even if she didn't already say it, she knew Velvet wouldn't do something like that, she was too sweet and caring.

'You know what, what the hell?' Coco thought to herself, 'Let's give it a shot! Who knows. Maybe this will be good. For both of us.'

"Alright, Velvet. I will go out with you and see if us being together can work," she gave in and witnessed the faunus grow a smile at the news, "But, if for some reason we break up, it can't cause difficulty for the team. Okay?"

Velvet did not say anything to answer. Instead, she surprised Coco when she lunged forward and kissed her once again. Upon catching her, Coco lost her footing and fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Velvet down with her. After their brief stumble and her initial jump, Coco began kiss her back. A moment passed with just them on the bed the had shared the previous night, once again with embracing the each other. One minute went by before Velvet separated her lips from Coco's.

"Thank you," Velvet said looking down to the girl of her dreams, "Um, please don't tell anybody about us. I don't think I'm quite ready to come out to everyone."

"Hey, it's your secret," Coco responded, "It is not my right to tell anyone."

"You stole that from Fox's note didn't you?" Velvet asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe just a little," Coco answered, "I won't tell anyone. I came out at my own pace and you should at yours. Now come on, let's get going. The guys are probably waiting for us."

The two got off of the bed and gathered everything they need, including their weapons. They shared one look and nodded to each other before opening the door and leaving their dorm to make their way to the dining hall for breakfast and to meet up with the rest of their team and friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Secret Safe with Me

**Chapter 6: Secret Safe with Me**

Velvet couldn't help but be happy and bare a one hundred percent genuine smile on her lips. Her and Coco had been dating for a couple days now and it's been the greatest days she's had in a long time. They were both surprised that there was no awkwardness when they met back up with Fox, and to add they decided to let Yatsuhashi know about them being together so they wouldn't have to watch it around him in their shared dorm. He even said he was happy for her. It made her glad her teammates were so supportive of them, she felt like she could erupt with cheer right here in the halls.

"Velvet?" A voice came from behind her.

Velvet jumped and let out a small yelp, startled at the sudden announcement of her name out of nowhere. She turned around to see a familiar face accompanied by an even more familiar red hood and cloak and black outfit.

"Oh, hey Ruby," Velvet greeted after quickly calming down from her initial shock.

"You look like you've been in a good mood for the last couple of days," the younger girl pointed out, "Did something good happen to you lately?"

"Actually, yeah," Velvet confirmed, "And honestly, I couldn't be happier."

"Well, that's good to hear," Ruby stated, "And what exactly is it?"

"Um, what?" Velvet questioned as if she didn't know what the younger girl meant.

"You know, what was it that put a smile on your face?" the hooded huntress in-training asked again.

"Uh, well," Velvet hesitated as she tried to think of something to say, but knowing Ruby she knew she wouldn't let up, "Um, Ruby, can you keep a secret?"

"I seem to be keeping a lot of those lately," Ruby sheepishly laughed at while scratching the back of her head, "but yeah, you can trust me, Velvet."

The faunus looked to her right down the hall for any sign of possible onlookers and eavesdropper to see nobody. She checked her left to see the same thing before turning her focus back on Ruby. Velvet took a deep breath and released, preparing for her secret to be first spilled out to someone outside of her team.

"I'm in a relationship," Velvet revealed.

Like a spark starting a flame, Ruby's face lit up upon hearing those words. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an open smile. She was about to scream with cheer only for Velvet to bring her finger up to her own lips to shush her.

"Velvet, that is so great!" Ruby somehow both yelled and whispered at the same time, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks, it feels great to finally get that off my chest and tell someone," Velvet admitted.

"Sooooo, who's the lucky guy?" Ruby curiously asked, "Wait don't tell me, it's Yatsuhashi, right?!"

"Ugh, why does everyone say that?" Velvet asked with hint of annoyance in her tone, "Do people really think we're a thing?"

"Oh, I take it that's a 'No' then," Ruby guessed from Velvet's response, "Well who is he then? Who's your boyfriend?"

"It's, uh," Velvet tried to think of how to ease it out, "It's Coco. I'm dating Coco."

After those words escaped from Velvet's mouth, the air was silent for a single moment. In that moment, Velvet could practically see the gears inside Ruby's head begin to turn as she both registered what Velvet just said and put two and two together.

"Oh... Oh!" Ruby let out upon realizing what her friend was telling her, now feeling a sudden feeling of awkwardness rush over her at what she just suggested, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume you were... that's to say I never really had a friend who was... uh..."

"Gay?" Velvet finished for her.

"Yeah," Ruby responded, "I just, this is kinda new to me."

"New to you?" Velvet questioned, "Ruby, I'm the one who just figured out only a couple days ago that she's into women. I'm basically terrified."

"I know, but like, I know I shouldn't have assumed you were straight but I just didn't know you were... you know," Ruby struggled to make the moment less awkward.

"It's okay, Ruby, not many people know about it," Velvet reassured, "In fact, you're the first person outside of my team to find out. I haven't had the courage to tell anyone else. Not even my parents."

Velvet's face fell at the last bit she said. Ruby took notice of this and deemed it her duty to cheer her up.

"Hey, look Velvet, this doesn't change a thing about you," Ruby told her, "Just because you like girls doesn't change the fact that you're my friend. And this won't change your parents' opinion of you. They're still gonna love their daughter."

Ruby could tell her little unprepared speech was working as she saw Velvet bare her smile again. She felt glad to help her friend out.

"Do you two like each other?" Ruby asked.

"Well, I like her, and she's giving me a shot so... I think so," Velvet replied honestly.

"Then that's all that matters. You both being girls doesn't change that, and it certainly doesn't change you," Ruby continued, "You are a kind, beautiful young woman. Nothing can or will change that about you, Velvet."

"Thank you, Ruby. You're a true friend," Velvet thanked her, knowing all of what she said was true.

"Hey, just helping out," the young huntress in-training replied, "And if you ever want to talk or just need someone to listen to you, you know my dorm number."

Velvet could feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes at Ruby's kind words. She was happy to have a friend like her. Willing to hear her out with absolutely nothing in return. Ruby saw the tears roll down Velvet's cheeks, but she still was smiling. Knowing how it usually cheered her up, Ruby opened her arms, making an open invite for Velvet to hug her. Velvet greatly accepted her friends invite and held the younger girl close and tight.

"V-Velvet... crushing lungs... can't breath," Ruby got out trying to get air, "Velvet?... Velvet!"


	7. Chapter 7: Weiss' Worries

**Chapter 7: Weiss' Worries**

Just a week has past since Velvet and Coco had started dating, and thanks to Ruby's caring words, Velvet had mustered the courage to come out to the rest of her friends. They all had pretty much the same shocked expression to the news that one of their friends was gay, but they all still had their own reaction to her reveal. And while she had her doubts about it, she was happy to see Coco stand by her side when she told them, despite how she initially tried to talk Velvet out of it to try and make sure she really was ready to come out of the closet. And now, Velvet was getting more and more comfortable with herself being with Coco as a couple and no longer attempted to hide her sexuality from the public eye. Coco was actually quite surprised by her girlfriend's sudden boldness, often caught off guard when Velvet would keep a hold of her hand or kiss her cheek around others, often getting more than a few onlookers bare witness to their not-so-subtle display of affection.

Just like now, as they they sat at their lunch table, Velvet had her arm wrapped around Coco's and her head resting on the other girl's shoulder, all the while the snow haired huntress in-training of Team RWBY watched them like a Nevermore. She looked around to her team, and saw them paying no attention to the actions of the couple and doing their own thing. Ruby poking her food with her fork, Blake staring at the pages of her book, and Yang currently in the midst of an arm wrestling competition with Nora which had lasted for the last five minutes.

"Are we seriously just going to ignore this?" the Schnee heiress asked her team with an obvious hint of annoyance.

"Huh?" Yang said turning her focus to Weiss and off her current opponent, letting Nora take the win.

"Yes! That's five in a row for Nora!" the energetic girl cheered, "And zero for Yang."

"Best out of eleven, Valkyrie!" the blonde demanded, slamming her fist on the table with her eyes flashing red and hair coming ablaze.

"What are you talking about, Weiss?" Ruby questioned.

"I'm talking about that," Weiss stated as she pointed toward the young couple.

Her team and JNPR looked in the direction she was pointing, only to be even more confused. To them, they saw nothing out of the ordinary, merely other students eating and talking amongst each other. The two teams looked to each other with raised brows, with Ruby even shrugging her shoulders, as none of them were sure of what exactly they were meant to be seeing.

"Okay Princess, I'll bite," Blake remarked, "What are we supposed to be looking for?"

"Coco and Velvet," Weiss responded, "They're 'together' even though they're in public."

Not a single person from either team said a thing as they all turned their gaze on the white haired heiress, all taken back by her statement. Some had their eyes widened while others simply had an eyebrow raised in confusion. Weiss took notice of their looks of disbelief and wondered why they were all looking at her like they were.

"What? Did I say something?" she questioned.

"Well, it's just that," Jaune started off, pausing to think of the right way to phrase his words, "Well it sounds like... um... Pyrrha?"

"Uh well, what Jaune's trying to say is," Pyrrha too struggled to think of what to say, "What you said might give off the vibe that... um..."

"What you said comes off as homophobic and quite honestly just very rude," Blake said bluntly, with her eyes narrowing to focus her gaze on her white haired teammate.

"What? No, I wasn't being... " Weiss started, "I mean, there's nothing wrong with it, but..."

"Weiss, are you perhaps a little 'old fashioned'?" Ruby asked her partner.

"No, I'm fine with two girls, or even two guys, being in a relationship together, it's just..." Weiss stopped and sighed, realizing she was making this way more complicated than it needed to be, "Look, we all know how Velvet is a target of bullying because she's a faunus, right?"

The two teams reluctantly nodded, as it wasn't something any of them liked to dwell on.

"And let's face it. Even though we're in a time of peace, the world is far from perfect. People face prejudice for several reasons, be it for what they are or who they like," Weiss explained, "While I'm grateful that Velvet trusted us, her friends, enough to come out to us first, I'm just worried that because her relationship with Coco is now out in the open, she might have made herself an even bigger target for bullying for being both a faunus and gay."

"Okay yeah, I see what you're getting at now," Blake stated, shutting her book, "But she shouldn't have to hide who she really is from the public eye."

"Don't get me wrong, I respect her decision to come out," Weiss admitted, "And I have to say, it takes guts to do what she did. She may be shy at first, but Velvet is quite brave."

"Yeah, I wish I had even half the courage it took to do something like that," Blake agreed looking up to her cat ears, "Maybe then I wouldn't need this bow to hide who I am."

"One day," Yang assured, placing her hand on Blake's shoulder.

"But my point is while I respect her choice, I still think this is rather reckless and dangerous," Weiss carefully explained, "I'm just concerned about her safety is all."

"Aww, the Ice Queen does care," Nora joked, jabbing at her usual cold nature.

"What is with that nickname?" Weiss irritably asked, "I have a heart!"

"Too bad it's frozen over," Jaune added under his breath.

"What?" Weiss asked again, unable to hear what he said.

"N-nothing!" Jaune quickly let out as his words were apparently not subtle enough.

"If you are truly worried about her well being, then the best thing to do is to talk to her and tell her how you feel about the situation," the usually quiet Ren spoke up, "Talking behind her back like this will only make matters worse in the end."

"Yeah Weiss, just talk to her," Ruby encouraged, "I'm sure Velvet will understand."

"Very well," Weiss complied as she stood from their table, "I'll be only a minute or two."

The two teams watched as the heiress walked away from them and made her way to Team CFVY's table at her usual pace.

"So," Nora started, "How much you wanna bet Velvet's gonna take it the wrong way?"

"Ohoho, I'll take some of that action!" Yang exclaimed, pulling out her wallet, "50 lien on her thinking Weiss is coming on to her."

"I'll put 35 lien on Weiss accidentally insulting her," Blake joined in, going back to her book.

"Oh! Put me down for 20 lien for it going just fine," Ruby also joined.

"Ruby, you don't have any cash," Yang reminded her sister, "Remember, you spent it all when you binge ate all that junk food last week."

The young silver eyed girl was reminded of her horrible stomachache from last week. Her self-inflicted punishment for nuking her gut with sweets which while her team called a waste of money, it was completely worth it from her point of view.

"Yang, can I borrow 20 lien?" the red cloaked huntress asked her older sibling.

"Not a chance," she replied, "Your own fault for wasting all your money."

"Jaauunnee," Ruby turned to the blonde swordsman, trying to get some lien from another source.

As Weiss made her way to the table Team CFVY sat at, she thought carefully about what specific words she wanted to say. She didn't want to upset Velvet, or worse, her girlfriend. Weiss wouldn't say she was scared of Coco, but she would rather not be on the receiving end of her oversized firearm. Upon reaching the table, she was still not completely sure how to phrase her concerns. To the rest of her team, Weiss had seemingly frozen still mere feet behind Team CFVY, staring intently at the back of Velvet's head. Several seconds passed until the heiress finally decides to start up and clears her throat to gain the attention of all members, with the exception of Fox who had been aware of her presence with his aura.

"Hey there Ice Queen," Coco jokingly greeted, "What can we do for you?"

Weiss ignored Coco addressing her by that nickname and turned her briefly lost attention back to the faunus.

"Velvet, I would like to talk to you," she requested, "Preferably in private."

"Um, sure thing, Weiss," Velvet accepted as she stood from her spot.

"Now don't be trying to seduce my girl, you hear?" Coco joked.

"I-I wasn't... I'm not... I don't swing that way," Weiss stuttered flustered and redfaced, "I just wanted to talk to Velvet okay."

As Weiss walked off toward the exit, Velvet was about to follow suit when she was stopped by a gentle grab on her wrist. She turned back around to see Coco giving her a look. One Coco rarely bared in public. She said nothing, but Velvet knew what she was asking her by giving her this look.

"I'll be fine," Velvet reassured before Coco let her go to follow the white haired member of RWBY.

Coco kept her eyes on Velvet until the door shut behind her and she was no longer in Coco's line of sight, then she turned back to her table, looking down at her remaining food. She turned to her left to see Yatsuhashi looking her way with a raised brow.

"What?" Coco questioned their looks.

"Are you perhaps worried about Velvet?" Yatsu asked their leader.

"What for? Velv is a big girl, she can take care of herself," Velvet brought up with hints of doubt in her voice.

Coco looked back down to her food and almost got lost in thought when she felt a hand place itself on her shoulder. Turning back to her male teammates, she saw Fox glancing to her way, giving her a comforting look. Without saying a single word, he merely nods to her. Coco both sighed and let out a small laugh under her breath before forming a smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Fox. You always know what to say," she sarcastically stated before standing up from her seat, "I'll be back in a bit."

-x-

As Velvet followed Weiss from the hall to courtyard to avoid being overheard, she wondered why the snow haired heiress wanted to speak to her. Part of Velvet was worried, as she had heard that Weiss wasn't the biggest fan of faunus, Blake being the only known exception. She wasn't sure whether or not she fell into the same boat though. Their walking came to an end at Beacon's statue of a huntsman and huntress standing over a Beowolf. Velvet made sure to stop a few paces back to give Weiss her personal space.

"Velvet," Weiss got her attention, "As your friend I believe it is best that I state some concerns I have for you."

"Concerns?" Velvet questioned, tilting her head, "About?"

"About you..." Weiss hesitated, trying to phrase her words right, "You being... You know..."

"Wait, Weiss," Velvet interrupted, "Do you... do you have a problem with me being gay?"

"What?! No! No no no! That's not where I was going!" the heiress denied, "I just... I just don't think you should be public about it."

Velvet couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was being told by someone she considered a friend that she should have stayed in the closet. She was rarely an angry person, but this got her heated up, and Weiss could tell from her look that she didn't take it well.

"Well, that's none of your business," Velvet huffed at her defensively, "Now is it, Ms. Schnee."

The rabbit-eared faunus turned her back to the first year and was about to storm off back to her team, until she was once again stopped by a grab to her wrist. She faced back around and was not surprised to find the one holding her back was the snow haired girl, but was surprising was the look on her face. One which showed that instead of being hurt by what Velvet had said, Weiss bared a more concerned look.

"It's not like that Velvet," Weiss reassured, "I just... I know you get picked on for being a faunus, we're all aware of it, but I'm worried for you. Worried that being both a faunus and.. you know, might bring you more attention than you'd like."

"Wow, Weiss, I never knew you cared so much," Velvet expressed her surprise, "And here I thought they called you 'Ice Queen'."

"Ugh, I seriously wish I knew who started that insulting nickname," Weiss stated before getting back on track, "Now don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with being who you are, just... be careful."

Velvet couldn't help but grow a smile upon hearing her friends words, both from how heart felt they were and that she wasn't suggesting she stay in the closet. It made her happy to know that even though Weiss could often be quite cold and blunt about things, she was still someone she could call a friend.

"Very well, I'll keep an eye out," the faunus complied, "And thanks, Weiss."

"You're welcome," she replied, "And know, if you ever need help, all of us on Team RWBY would be more than happy to assist you."

"I'm glad to hear. Now, could you let go of my hand?" Velvet asked in a nervous tone.

Weiss made a confused look, and upon looking slightly down, it changed from confusion to embarrassment. Not only did she still have a hold of Velvet, but Weiss' hand had slipped from its spot on Velvet's wrist to her hand. For an unknown amount of time, she had been holding hands with a girl who was known to be attracted to the same sex, in public. Velvet watched as the normally pale skin of Weiss' face turn to a shade of red that would match that of Ruby's cloak. To say the least, the moment had become quite awkward, and Weiss quickly jerked her hand away.

"S-Sorry!" the heiress abruptly apologized.

"It's fine, Weiss, I don't think of you like that," Velvet reassured, before giggling at a thought, "Though, you are cute when you blush."

"T-That is NOT funny!" Weiss retorted, her face somehow getting even redder.

"Hey, if Neptune doesn't work out, I'm sure Coco wouldn't mind a threesome," the rabbit girl suggested while trying to hold her laughter.

"Stop it! I don't swing that way!" the snow haired girl repeated her attempts as to not be more embarrassed.

A few minutes passed before Velvet stopped trying to make Weiss feel uncomfortable. The two girls split ways, Weiss heading back to the mass hall to rejoin her team, while Velvet decided to call it a day and go back to her dorm, wanting to take a quick shower, get some light reading done, and then off to bed. Unbeknownst to the chocolate haired faunus, that the day was not done with her just yet, as a young man with burnt-orange hair began to discreetly follow her.


	8. Chapter 8: Concerns and Confrontations

**Chapter 8: Concerns and Confrontations**

After her talk with Weiss and some light teasing at the heiress' uncomfort of talking about sexuality, Velvet had decided to head back to her team's shared dorm, wanting to get a quick soak and light reading before going to sleep. However, what the faunus didn't know was that her plans were about to be a little sidetracked. That, and that she had another student following her out of sight. It didn't help that Velvet's mind was more focus on the book she was gonna read when she got back rather than on her current surroundings. That is until she was snapped back into reality by an all too familiar voice.

"Hey! You! Faunus girl!" a voice called to her.

Velvet froze. Her eyes widened in terror and body stiffened with fear. Her legs shook, desperately wanting to start running as fast and as far as possible. The sound of footsteps started up, the sound of each step getting louder as the source got closer. Her heart began to start pacing and her breathing followed suit. She recognized the voice. Well enough to know that hearing it call for her was never a good sign. It meant constant harassment, ridicule, and painful pulling of her ears. The young faunus closed her eyes, silently hoping that this was just a bad dream and that she would wake up any second.

'Please no,' she begged within her own mind, 'Not him. Not now.'

Not wanting to confront "him", Velvet continued forward, acting like she didn't even hear anyone call out to her. This attempt only lasted a brief moment before it became blatantly obvious that it wasn't going to work as the person in question grabbed hold of her wrist, his tight grip and superior physical strength keeping her from moving onward. The grip was tight enough to cause Velvet to wince in pain. A stark reminder of how much he would carelessly yank her ears to show off to his team.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" he called out again.

'Please! Just... leave!' Velvet shouted in her thoughts, 'Leave me alone!'

Knowing she couldn't overpower him and that she could no longer get away, Velvet took a deep breath, and tried her best to not look as scared as she was. Quite the opposite in fact, she attempted to make herself look rather pissed off as she turned around to face the orange haired, armor clad man who has tormented her throughout the school year. Cardin Winchester.

-x-

Coco made her way through Beacon's courtyard, looking left and right for any sign of Velvet. Fortunately, she saw the very person her girlfriend had left with when the snow haired heiress walked into view.

"Hey, Princess," she called out, "Where's my lovely lady?"

"Velvet went back to your dorm," Weiss informed the leader, "Said she was gonna call it a day a bit early."

After saying her thanks to the glyph maker, Coco quickly started making her way to her team's dorm room, almost running. She wasn't sure why, but for the last week, every time Velvet wasn't in her line of sight, she would grow worried for the faunus, which she thought odd since she knew very well Velvet can handle herself pretty well in a fight. It was like an unexplainable need to make sure she was okay.

The feeling now was no different. Well, that's not entirely true. She couldn't say why, but the feeling that she needed to watch over her was actually greater than normal. What really weirded her out, was despite how she never told anyone these feelings she's been having, Fox and Yatsuhashi somehow caught on to her, saying she wouldn't be acting like herself when separated from Velvet.

Reaching her dorm building, Coco barely stopped to open the doors before continuing down the hall. The sound of her footsteps leaving echoes throughout the building as she took the quickest path to their dorm. As she turned around one corner, Coco stopped in place as she nearly ran straight into another student. Taking a small jump back from her near collision, Coco took notice of who she almost tackled.

'Cardin' Coco growled his name in her head.

Coco couldn't stand him, especially after she found out he picked on Velvet because of her ears. If it hadn't been for her team calming her down, she would have tore up the entire dorm looking him. Even before then, she always considered him an ass.

She watched as he continued down the hall as he took a turn into another one. Coco wondered why he was in side of the dorms when his were on the completely other side with the rest of the first years. The path he was taking would only lead him to... Coco's mind stopped. He was going toward her team's dorm. Velvet's dorm.

"Hey! You! Faunus girl!" she heard Cardin's voice call out, obviously to Velvet by his words, "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

Coco quietly made her way to the edge of the wall, wanting not to alert him once she jumped him. She slowly leaned forward to get a peak of the situation, all the while grabbing ahold of her handbag, getting ready to switch it into gatling mode. But before she did, Coco was surprised by what she saw. Velvet staring up to Cardin, not in fear, but in anger. Like someone just said her favorite novel was trash.

"W-What do you want, Cardin?" Velvet nervously forced her false bravado.

"It's Velvet, right?" he asked her name.

"Um, yeah," she confirmed, "And?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you, ever since last semester," Cardin stated, "And I have some very choice words for you."

"Look, c-can we just do this another time," Velvet pleaded as she tried to walk away, only to be held back by the stronger student.

"Just listen to me!" he barked out, "I've waited too long for this."

Velvet closed her eyes, preparing herself for the worst. Meanwhile, Coco was losing her patience, switched out her gatling gun, and was about to strike at the first sign that he might harm her. To say the least, neither girl expected what happened next.

"I... am sorry" they both heard him hear.

Velvet reopened her eyes and looked back to him. She blinked a couple times and let a few seconds pass by as she just stood in utter confusion.

"What?" Velvet questioned exactly what she just heard.

"What?" Coco whispered as well.

"I'm sorry for how I used to act and sorry for how I treated you," Cardin explained, "I... I was a really shitty person."

"But... You... I...," Velvet couldn't help but stutter out her words as she remained baffled, "Are you actually apologizing? To me?"

"Um, I am," he replied raising a brow, "Is that a problem?"

"No! It's just... It's odd," Velvet explained, "You don't seem like the type to apologize, or even feel sorry for something. Are you feeling well? Because I'm concerned, and kinda creeped out."

Cardin didn't answer, instead opting to break eye contact to look to look to his side. Coco pulled her head back as to not be spotted, switching her weapon back into a handbag while doing so. Velvet could tell something has been eating at him, and being genuinely curious, she decided to press on.

"Cardin? You okay?" Velvet asked the armored individual.

"Did you ever hear about an Ursa attack during the first years trip to the Forever Falls?" Cardin asked the faunus, to which she nodded.

"Yeah, I heard it going around last semester," she answered, "Luckily nobody was badly hurt."

"It was my fault," he revealed.

"Cardin, Grimm are all over the Falls," Velvet stated, "I hardly believe you are to bl-"

"That's not all," Cardin stopped her, "You know that Jaune fellow? The guy who's always around that Pyrrha chick?"

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine, of sorts," Velvet responded, "Like, I don't know him too well, but he seems nice."

"I... I use to blackmail him into doing my work and... well, you get the idea," Cardin continued, "While at the Forever Falls, I was attacked by the Ursa. I was sure I was a goner. But then, at the last second, Jaune stepped in between the Ursa and me, blocking its attack. He killed the Ursa. He saved my life. It... It just got me thinking about things, you know."

"Okay, think I know what you're getting at," Velvet remarked, not understanding what he was trying to say, "And so, you've truly changed?"

"Well, I'm taking steps, made a list of people I've been a dick to," he said as he pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names, some of which have been crossed out, "It's hard, building up the nerve to say sorry. Most haven't accepted my apology though. To be honest, I don't blame them."

"Well, when you hurt people, most people aren't so forgiving," Velvet brought up, "But, I'm not most people. Apology accepted."

"Wait, really? Just like that?" he questioned her abnormal attitude, "Huh, you're a real easy going person Scarletina."

"Well, I actually thought you had come to pick on me for being gay," Velvet revealed her former worry.

"You're gay?" Cardin nearly shouted in surprise.

"Well, yeah," Velvet simply answered, "I mean, have you not seen me and Coco lately. It's not like it's something I'm trying to hide."

"Wait, Coco too? Really?," Cardin asked, tilting his head, "Besides, even before the Ursa thing, I wouldn't have picked on someone for that because..."

Cardin momentarily paused himself, took a quick look around to see if any ears were nearby. Coco once again ducked back just as he glanced her way. Once sure they were alone, he leaned in, holding his hand to the side of his mouth, and began again.

"Sky's gay." he revealed.

"Are you kidding? Wow, I had no idea," Velvet said in shock, "How'd you find out? I mean, I doubt he came out to you all."

"Nah, I found some... well, less than appropriate magazines of men under his bed. He was embarrassed to say the least," Cardin said with a light chuckle in his breath, "But um, don't tell anyone, he's still quite in the closet."

"No problem," Velvet assured, "I gotta go, but I'm really glad to hear you're trying to turn things around Cardin."

"Yeah, and again, sorry I was an ass," Cardin repeated, " I just-"

"It's fine, it's fine, " Velvet reassured, "Bye for now."

The two parted, and as Coco watched Cardin walk right pass her without a single notice, she sighed in relief knowing Velvet was fine. She looked back to her girl to see her continue down the hall to their dorm. Coco got out of her corner and quietly made her way up to and behind Velvet. Carefully, she reached her arms forward, and in a quick motion, wrapped them around the unsuspecting girl, purposely making a firm grasp on the poor faunus' petite breast.

"Guess who!" Coco shouted.

"Ah! Coco!" Velvet yelled in surprise, "Don't... do that."

"I saw that back there, and I gotta say," she said before leaning in to whisper into her lovers ear, "how you gave him that glare of evil, it was kinda hot. So, what do you say we go back to the dorm and lock the doors?"

"Coco, I just wanna take a shower and hit the bed," Velvet replied.

"Aww," the gunner said in disappointment as she release the rabbit girl from her grasp.

Velvet continued on her path, before turning back to the leader she had left standing in the hall.

"You coming?" she questioned.

"But you said-" Coco said confusingly before being cut off.

"I said I was taking a shower," Velvet repeated, "I didn't say you couldn't join me."

With that added, it took no time for Coco to catch on to her implications. She quickly ran forward, taking her girlfriends' hand and they made their way back to the dorm.


End file.
